


It's been a good birthday

by Olicityismylife27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, a lot of cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityismylife27/pseuds/Olicityismylife27
Summary: Birthday fic for everyone's favorite killer cowboy Kenny Ackerman feat. Uri RiessUri and Kenny celebrate his birthday in the comfort of their cabin.Rated T for swearing, just from Kenny
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	It's been a good birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Kenny strikes me as a bacon guy, and also tea bc Levi had to get it from somewhere.   
> Also Uri is blonde in the manga so he's blonde in my fic. 
> 
> This was uploaded @ 3 am, so there might be mistakes. I am sorry.   
> Happy birthday Kenny (2/4)
> 
> Rated T for some swearing, mostly from Kenny

Kenny quietly walks into the bedroom taking off his blood-covered coat throwing it over a chair and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He throws it on the ground and walks to the bathroom.   
After washing his face and hands, taking off his pants, he crawls into bed, throws his arms around his small lover and smiles when he feels his shirt on him. Uri flips over to face him and Kenny kisses his forehead before fully embracing him. He runs a hand through the soft blonde hair listening to the soft breathing lull him to sleep. Uri places his head on his chest and lazily throws his arm on the tall man. Kenny wraps his arm around him and closes his eyes. 

Uri is awakened by a soft slap. He opens his eyes and sees Kenny turn his back to him. Uri smiles and props himself up on his elbow and lazily drags a finger down his check. He kisses his temple and then runs his hand down his arm feeling the scarred skin. Uri runs his fingers over a particularly deep scar, feeling its unevenness compared to the skin around it. 

“Underground bar fight with an mp.” Kenny looks up at him, “It never healed property though.” 

Kenny moves on to his back and Uri places his head on his shoulder. He pecks his cheek. “Happy birthday Kenny.” 

“A royal birthday wish, lucky me.” 

Uri smiles and takes his hand. 

“I’ve stocked the cabinets with our favorites, including vintage alcohol for today.” 

“You got the good tea?”

“Of course dear, I’m a king not a savage.” 

“Oh man it really is my day.” 

Uri gets up and slips on his robe.

“Where you going? I just got up.”

“Well the bacon isn’t gonna cook itself, now is it?” 

Kenny’s eyes grow wide with excitement as he quickly gets up, grabs Uri and piggybacks him to the kitchen, the small king laughing the whole time. 

“Okay where is it?” 

“In the ice box.” 

Kenny drops down and Uri gets off. He grabs the wrapped package,grabs a pan and places it on the stove. Kenny grabs the box of tea and boils some water. 

“Gotta piss.” Kenny heads to the bathroom as Uri places the bacon on the pan. It sizzles and he grabs plates, cups and silverware. He goes to flip the bacon and his fingertip touches the hot pan. “Ow.” He pulls back his steaming finger. 

Kenny comes back and stands behind Uri leaving no space between them. He flips the bacon as Uri watches his finger heal. 

“Gross.” 

“Don’t tell me the terror of the capital is freaked out by titan healing abilities.” 

“I can deal with your high body temp but you’re asking me to put up with everything. You ask too much.” 

“So sorry about that.” 

“I except a raise for this.” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

The teapot whistles.

“Next time you need someone to protect your ass, don’t come to me.” 

He prepares the tea as Uri finishes cooking the bacon and plates them. 

“The hell you doing, there’s more bacon to cook.” 

“I'm saving the rest for later, this was hard enough to get.”

They carry the cups and plates to the table and eat breakfast. 

After breakfast they move to the couch and watch as the snow falls, Uri lays on Kenny Chest’s and reads from his favorite book. 

This is their first time seeing each other since Christmas, Kenny had to leave before New Years, leaving Uri to celebrate in the cabin alone. The winter made travel hard and this winter was no exception. No one could remember the last time it had snowed this much. After Kenny had finished his job, he was forced to spend a week in a hotel in Sina. When the snowfall had stopped he left as early as he could. Now he’s back with Uri for his birthday, they’ll go back to the city in spring and slip back into their role of secret king and bodyguard. They’ll have schedules and Uri will go back to preaching about peace while Kenny will run around eliminating any threat to society. 

Uri’s gentle voice puts Kenny to sleep and Uri joins him. They sleep through lunch and have an early dinner of potato soup, bread and whiskey aged 10 years. 

“I thought you couldn’t drink, had to stay pure and all that.” 

“It’s a special event.”

Kenny stares at him. Uri stirs his soup.

“But if you want to get particular, relationships are not encouraged, espcaliy with the same sex.” He picks up his spoon and eats his soup. 

“Is that so? Well I guess you’ll have to repent for that.”

“It isn’t easy to get to church right now. Any ideas?” 

Kenny smirks and takes a drink. “I’ve got a few.” 

“Well, we have until spring. Good soup by the way.” 

“Thanks, it's a little something from the underground.” 

“Well at least you had something edible down there.” 

"Yeah it's a life saver." 

His mind flashes to the hollow face of his nephew and how this soup helped bring him from death’s doorstep. He remembers how for birthdays they stuck a candle in bread and celebrated that way. 

“Kenny? Kenny? Ken?” 

Kenny’s mind comes back into reality and Uri stands before him, snapping. 

“Let’s clean up, I have something to show you.”

They clean up, grab their coats and head outside. 

The sky is clear and out here the stars are visible for miles. Uri takes Kenny’s hand and they head towards some trees. 

“Stand right here and look up.” 

The sky above them is covered with stars, a nice break from the dark clouds. Uri laces his fingers with Kenny’s. Kenny looks at him, his eyes are closed.

“I used to do this as a child all the time. It’s different looking at them knowing what I know. It’s beautifully sad.” a tear escapes his eye. Kenny leans down and wipes the tear rolling down his cheek. Uri looks at him and they kiss. 

“No crying on my birthday, your majesty.” 

“Let’s head back.” 

Uri questions him about Kenny’s latest mission until they reach the cabin. 

Kenny gets a fire going when Uri retrieves his gift. 

He comes back with a box and hands it to him. 

Inside is a new hat from the top rated hat shop within Wall Sina. 

“Thanks I’ll try not to get blood on this one.”

“That would be preferred.” 

They finish off the night by drinking half the bottle and then crawling into bed.Uri lays on Kenny’s chest falling asleep first. Kenny runs a hand through his hair listening to his quiet breaths. ‘It’s been a good birthday’ he thinks as he pulls Uri closer and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first Kenuri fic so this might be a little ooc since I'm still trying to figure out how to write them. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
